


five confessions

by disarmingly



Series: daisuga week 2014 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, M/M, and the fact daichi doesn't like spicy food is my favorite, flustered daichi, idk they're being really dumb, should be its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmingly/pseuds/disarmingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times daichi finds himself confessing, and five times suga is there to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five confessions

The first time Daichi confesses, it’s about something trivial, something forgettable.

“I don’t really like spicy food.”

He and Suga and the rest of the volleyball team are out to dinner, their first practice-game under their belts. It was a loss, but that much was to be expected, what with how the third years wanted to play as many first years as possible. The other two boys in their year are at another table, friends with some of the upper classmen, and Daichi and Suga ended up with the team manager and the new first year recruit, Kiyoko. She’s a quiet girl, and the third year manager seems to be doing all she can to bring her out of her shell, but Daichi doesn’t really mind.

The two girls are in the bathroom, leaving Suga and him with the menus, eyeing a few of the entrees and talking over what’s best to order for the table, what’s not.

Suga mentions ordering a plate of mapo tofu, wondering aloud about how spicy the girls might be able to handle, and Daichi just sort of looked down at the menu.

“You don’t like mapo tofu?” Is Suga’s original question, Daichi’s ears turning only a little red at the fact he’d been so transparent in his lack of excitement. Daichi just shrugs, eyes still on the menu when he finally comes out with it, and when he looks up Suga is just smiling.

Daichi’s heart skips a beat then, but that’s about it.

 

The second time it’s a lie.

“I don’t really understand this…”

Suga’s not in his class. In his year, yes, but Daichi is in class 1 and Suga’s in class 2, the room next door, with different sets of classmates and different curriculums. Daichi was placed in the higher class because of his test scores from his middle school, ranking in the top of his class at an incredible academy. Technically, he could have gotten into a much better high school, straight-shot his way into a university, but he chose Karasuno.

He doesn’t know about Suga, at the time, but he remembers talking to him in practice about homework – Suga mentioning that the English homework is much easier here than it was for him in his middle school, but the math was harder. It’s a comment that doesn’t leave Daichi for some reason, generally okay at English himself.

It’s the idea that comes from that comment, something he mulls over for days before he can work up the courage to ask.

Lunch, on a casual day, and Daichi’s been talking himself up for three days now. He’s got the pages in his hand, told his friends to eat without him, he needs to ask a teammate a question, and he heads out into the hallway.

The walk to the next door over is one of the longest of his life, but he makes it there, starting to panic about whether or not he should go in and find Suga or ask someone to get Suga’s attention. Right as he’s about to step in, a girl steps out, and they bump into each other – both of them devolving into apologies and nervous laughter.

Her name is Yui, Daichi knows her from a volleyball meeting, and he finally just gives in and asks her to get Suga for him. Yui agrees, turning back around and calling into the classroom – Daichi only looking slightly embarrassed when half the class turns to look at him – but he tries to keep a straight face, a polite smile.

Suga’s sitting with someone tall, long redish hair. He’s laughing about some joke as they eat dinner over a single desk. When he looks up, Daichi’s heart skips that familiar beat again, Suga’s eyes lighting up when he recognizes who it is, and smiles.

“Hey, Sawamura.” Is what Suga says when he steps out the door, thanking Yui as she heads off down the hallway to her original errand.

Daichi sighs a little, though it’s more in jest than anything. “I told you to call me Daichi.”

“Fine,  _Daichi_.” Suga’s smile is a little mischievous, his eye-roll a joke as well. “What can I do for you?”

“I-” The words catch in his throat, at first, the fact that none of this is true and his intentions are for something entirely different making him nervous, making him feel out of place. But then he takes a breath, calms down, holding up a booklet and giving a semi self-conscious smile. “I was wondering if you could help me with my English? You mentioned in practice the other day that you were good at it, and these last few units…”

No, no he’s losing steam. Pull it together, Sawamura.  _Pull it to_ -

“Sure.” Daichi blinks, unsure if he heard that correctly, but Suga just gives him that easy smile of his. “We can go to my house after practice.”

“Really?”

Suga reaches out, then, patting Daichi’s upper arm. A friendly gesture, despite what it does to Daichi’s heart-rate. “Definitely. You can even stay for dinner.”

“I don’t-”

But that’s when there’s a call for Suga from inside the classroom, someone needing his help on a class project, and his attention shifts. Suga’s hand drops from Daichi’s shoulder and Daichi’s pretty sure his heart drops with it.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll see you at practice, okay?”

 

The third time is an accident, a slip, a moment when Daichi didn’t realize he’d said anything until it was already out.

“I want to win, and I want to win with you.”

After that first study session, Daichi started going over to Suga’s house every other day. He didn’t really need the help with homework, that much became clear pretty quickly, but Suga had just laughed and mentioned how he liked having someone around anyway.

He was only about a ten minute walk from Daichi’s house, an easy trip to make even when it was late, and Suga’s mother was always excited for the company. Suga was an only child, with a father who travelled and a mother who worked. That meant that more often than not, Suga’s house was empty when he’d come home from school, even after the late night practices.

Some nights Daichi’s mother (doing her best to raise four kids, not including Daichi) would let him stay over, trusting her son enough to know he’ll have done his homework and be ready for school – he knew the moment his grades slip what it would mean for club activities, so Daichi never let it get to that point.

Because of this, and a few other reasons, Daichi started following him home pretty often, doing homework or practicing a new set or watching a volleyball game that Suga had taped from earlier that season. They talked about homework, about classes, about volleyball and their teammates and why they picked Karasuno.  Some nights they’d sit up till the early hours of the morning, Suga on his stomach on his bed, working on math problems, and Daichi on his back on the floor – having already _finished_  his math but too tired to think his way through English.

“Do you think we’ll ever go to Nationals?” Was what Suga had asked, a sort of half-question, more like a conversation starter. They both knew that their record wasn’t good enough to take them to Nationals, knew that as a team they weren’t yet strong enough. But Daichi and Suga had been working hard, had convinced Suga’s classmate, Asahi, to join as well. Asahi was already a starter, his height and powerful spike enough to take him on the road to being the next ace, and Daichi was perfecting his receive.

But three strong first years and a pretty decent few second and third years weren’t enough, and it was obvious that the third years had already (mostly) given up. Most of what Suga and Daichi talked about was planning for next year, how they wanted to improve, what they wanted to work on before the new first years came in.

It was a conversation that pushed them through the night; through his mother coming home, through their “bedtime”. It is almost two a.m. and they need to get some rest of they want to be able to work hard during practice the next morning, when Daichi just says it.

It has something to do with what they’re saying, some sort of link to the topic, but all Daichi knows is that one moment he’s staring up at the ceiling and talking about being a captain in middle school, the things he did differently, and the next there’s a heavy silence that follows his words.

His eyes dart over to where he can see Suga laying on his bed (upside down, sure, but still Suga, still  _there)_  and he starts to panic. Did he say something wrong? What did he even say? Suga staring down at him a little in shock, like he’s not sure how to respond, but then he relaxes.

“When we make it to Nationals, Daichi, I’ll set for you. We’ll win together.”

There’s another pause that follow Suga’s words, but this one has a different sort of feeling. A different weight, something light and promising, like flying. Suga smiles down at Daichi and Daichi smiles back up at Suga and it feels like something will _happen_.

A promise.

They hold eye contact like that for a few moments, and Daichi can’t tell if it’s natural or awkward, but by the time they look away he’s pretty sure he noticed a red tint to Suga’s ears.

He has to be hallucinating.

 

The fourth confession is a disaster.

They make it to their second year, their record less than stellar but improving. There are five new first years that join, with a couple that stand out. A small boy, Nishinoya, and a rowdy one, Tanaka. Daichi finds himself watching the two of them more often than not, because if it’s not to make sure they stay out of trouble, then it’s how they change in a game.

Suga notices it too, a topic of conversation they have after walking home from practice that first day, and then the next day, and then the following days after. They’re in the same class this year, Suga having been moved up to the college prep route, and Daichi finds that he’s actually quite alright with that. Quite alright with how they now spend every day together, either in class or in volleyball or at each other’s houses.

The famed coach Ukai comes to practice one week and a bunch of the other first years leave, and Daichi – for the first time – starts to worry about the team.

It becomes natural, then, for he and Suga to talk strategy- plays and things to bring up in practice and how to improve. Soon enough, them start taking over practice, running drills and working on basics. Nishinoya and Tanaka turn out to be incredible additions to the team, and even if they somehow drop down to just enough to play, they make it work.

Daichi starts to help Yui with practices as well, getting the girl’s volleyball club up and running, and she’s the one that mentions it first.

“You and Suga are pretty much married, aren’t you?”

“What?”

Yui laughs, shrugs. “I see you two together all the time, and you go home together too. I guess it makes sense, since you will probably be captain and vice captain, but it’s still pretty funny.”

Daichi goes silent after that. Silent, and bright red, and Yui just sort of laughs – bumps shoulders with him as they’re picking up after another practice he helped run.

“Go tell him you like him.”

“Yui, I don’t-”

She grins at him, a grin that reminds him a whole lot of Suga, and it has his heart beating a little too rapidly. “Stop being a  _baby_. Go!”

It takes a week to convince himself she’s right, another before he has a plan set in place, and by that point they’re so close to Inter-high that Daichi is starting to feel the stress from more than just one direction. The third years have, again, slowly started losing interest – leaving much of the preparation to Daichi and Suga. Classes have started getting a little more difficult – mostly in that he can’t get away without studying. And now? Now he’s got this  _thing_ , this thing he’s supposed to say, and nothing seems to be doing right.

He has three different plans for how he wants to do it, ideas born from shoujo manga that his little sister made him read to her when she was much younger. Some have to do with the right setting, others the right set- _up_ , but one thing leads to another and they all end up failing.

It comes out after practice, a week before their first Inter-High game, where Daichi is so frustrated and so exhausted and so unsure of what he even wants to do about any of this. Suga’s taking stock of the equipment room, signing off on the paperwork for club activities, and Daichi finishes taking down the nets.

He stops a few steps behind Suga, then, seeing the back of his black track jacket and the way his hair is still a little damp from sweating and his heart is beating a hundred times a second, so much so that it’s like the words escape themselves.

“Suga, I like you.”

The following silence nearly gives Daichi a heart attack, the blood draining from his face so quickly that he feels a little dizzy. Suga just pauses, before turning to look over his shoulder at Daichi with a quizzical look.

“Daichi, did you just…confess to me?”

Daichi’s face goes from ashen white to bright red in a matter of milliseconds, his eyes needing to be anywhere but on Suga as his hand lifts to rub at the back of his neck. That wasn’t supposed to be how that went, wasn’t supposed to go that way  _at all_ , and now that he’s said it Suga’s just going to laugh. Or worse, feel awkward.

“I- uh. I mean, I just-“

Due to the track his eyes are on – a.k.a. everywhere but on Suga – they don’t notice how quickly the distance is closed. Don’t notice Suga when he sets his hand on Daichi’s arm. They do notice, though, when Suga tugs at Daichi’s arm, pulls his attention forward again. They notice the  _smile_.

“The answer is yes, Daichi.”

A blink. “Yes?”

Suga dimples, he’s grinning so wide, and Daichi is fairly certain every last bit of him melts. It’s not helped when Suga leans forward on his tiptoes, pressing a quick, soft kiss to Daichi’s cheek.

“Yes.”

 

The fifth time, it’s natural. Easy. Perfect.

Because dating Suga is like dating your best friend (exactly like it, actually), Daichi soon comes to realize. Not much changes except for the interlock of fingers, the looks across the court. Daichi kisses Suga, really, in his bedroom, curled up together on Suga’s bed watching an old volleyball match, and it’s perfect. Awkward, with how their noses bump and Daichi knows he’s got the wrong angle but h doesn’t really want to let go of his hold around the other.

But Suga laughs, shifting around just enough that the next time their lips touch, it’s just right, and the volleyball game is forgotten.

Nishinoya and Tanaka notice first, start calling them Mom and Dad when they think they’re not looking, but beyond that no one seems to care. Yui congratulates Daichi and Asahi is awkward as ever, but it’s good. Nice.

The new first years come in, a genius setter and an amazing decoy – bringing along with them a whole set of problems, of tension of stresses and hope.

Daichi and Suga are walking home together after practice, just a normal day, when Suga slips his fingers into Daichi’s pocket to find his hand.

“Did you know…” He starts, and Daichi makes a noise to let him know he’s listening, squeezing his hand where it’s now locked with Suga’s. “We met three years ago.”

Daichi thinks about it for a second, and Suga starts to chuckle softly. “Give or take a week or so, I guess. But we didn’t really start talking until a week or so into practice.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Suga hums gently, leaning his head on Daichi’s shoulder as they round the corner, keeping close for the warmth but also because he can. Daichi’s in no rush to get anywhere, not when he’s got Suga on his arm and very little homework, so he just keeps pace with his boyfriend at his side.

“It’s a little surreal to think about. It feels like just yesterday we were trying out for the team, talking about quicksets,  _lying_ about English homework.” Suga smacks Daichi lightly on the arm with his free hand, as if Daichi hadn’t been able to tell that was a joke. Daichi chuckles, leaning a little more against Suga as they walk.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it took you long enough.”

They fall into an easy silence after that, walking in step with each other as they make their way through the streets. Daichi’s mind wanders, back to the first time Suga smiled at him, the first time they played together. The first time they shared a joke and the first time they saw a movie and the first time they stayed up all night just talking.

“Daichi-“

“I love you.”

As it usually tends to go, there is that silence, but this time it’s quite full. Full of knowing, full of acceptance, full of the fact that they’re headed into their third and final year of volleyball and they’re doing it  _together_  and maybe, just maybe, that makes it all alright.

Suga’s hand tightens in Daichi’s.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
